wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany Miller Chipette
Brittany Miller is the lead singer and leader of the The Chipettes, she loves making messes of a paint brush from art school and a cupcakes from sweets and is the female counterpart of Alvin, Lola, Charliena, Lottie, and Rosie. BiographyEdit 80s SeriesEdit Brittany is the older sister of Jeanette and Eleanor, as revealed in "It's My Party." She takes on the last name Miller after being adopted by Miss Miller in Help Wanted: Mommy. At times, Brittany has been shown to be impulsive. However, she drives toward any goal she has set with complete determination, stopping just short of ruthlessness. Brittany is depicted as domineering and as somewhat sarcastic and untrustworthy. An example of this is when she dismisses Simon's advice in The Chipmunk Adventure, when he advises them to avoid the easterly route to avoid a hurricane. She believes it to be a trick to slow them down so they'll lose the race. Also, due to her ego, Brittany has been shown to be unable to admit her mistakes. Such as when her balloon is destroyed as a result of being caught in the hurricane. Her sisters demand that she admits her mistake, however as she is trying to admit it, she is unable to say the full sentence, instead changing the subject. However, Brittany is shown to be kind and compassionate, such as when she at first refuses to help Eleanor take home a kidnapped baby penguin but later submits after seeing its deep sadness and longing. Brittany has been shown to be vain about her appearance. In I Love the Chipmunks Valentine, it is shown that several boys wanted to go to the dance with her (although she only wanted Alvin) which means she is seen in boys' eyes as "attractive." Like Alvin, Brittany has always taken on the role as leader of the Chipettes, being lead singer or forward speaker for her sisters. Brittany and Alvin have always shared an on / off relationship, often appearing to hate each other. However, they are known to express romantic feelings towards each other. The common scenario between the two is that at first they appear to be friends, but eventually butt heads, argue over the subject for a period of time (often blowing it out of proportion). Despite how bad things get, the two eventually agree that they care for each other and make up. CGI FilmsEdit Brittany's age in regards to her sisters is never stated in the films. Despite not having a stated last name either, it is presumed to be Seville because of The Chipettes being taken in by Dave at the end of the second film. However, this naming would be controversial, as it would make her Alvin's adoptive sister in addition to his love interest. Though her basic concept is retained in the CGI films, there are some notable differences. Besides appearance, her personality is toned down. She is a lot friendlier and polite, making it easier for others to approach her. She is nicer and has better control over her temper than Alvin does, though it is still a bit shorter than most. She is also shown to have a much better, loving relationship with her sisters, becoming visibly concerned and defensive about them when her manager Ian tried to split them up. Unlike her cartoon version, she is able to apologize when she has judged incorrectly. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, her personality is a mixture of what she was like in the 80s and what she was like in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Sometimes, she and Alvin have hard times with each other, but they truly care for and appreciate each other. CGI SeriesEdit Brittany's age in regards to her sisters hasn't been stated in the series so far though she retains the last name Miller as stated in Jeanette's Secret Garden. Brittany is less toned down from her 80s personality than she is for the CGI films. While it's clear she cares about others' feelings such as when she decided not to tell Dave Alvin was planning to skip out on family day in Family Spirit, she does step on her sister's, primarily Jeanette's, emotions as seen in My Sister The Weirdo. Even so, she recognizes her mistakes and seeks to correct them in most instances (in Sister Act, their dispute is never settled). Most of her conflicts are still with Alvin. She also exhibits a greater sense of responsibility by serving duty as Principal Meadows's assistant, a position that she takes very seriously - so seriously, in fact, that in The Temp she sneaks into the school after dark to clean up Jeanette's mess when Jeanette fills in for her while she is recovering from a sprained ankle. Her idol is famous fashion designer and entrepreneur, Marina Rodenchia. AppearanceEdit In the Alvin and the Chipmunks series, she has light brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, and her signature color is pink. She is commonly seen wearing a yellow scarf tied in a bow around her neck, a pink skirt with a pink top, pale blue tights and yellow legwarmers. In the CGI films, Brittany has blue eyes. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, she wears a light pink shirt with a pink leather jacket, black neck tie and darker pink skirt and a gold sparkle dress. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, she wears a blue jacket with a pink shirt and pink skirt with black dots, as well as pink-flowered garments and a pink-sparkle dress. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, she wears a blue jacket with a pink-and white-striped shirt and a pink-and purple-striped skirt with a matching belt. In ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks, her hair is more yellow than previous incarnations held in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She has blue eyes with pink eye shadow as well as pink lips and pink nails. Her usual attire consists of a pink long-sleeved button-up cardigan with a white cursive 'B' over a lighter pink dress, black leggings, and shiny pink shoes with little bows. Category:Female Characters Category:Chipmunks/Chipettes Category:Pink Characters Category:Make a Messy/Sweet Treat Pets Category:Characters who made a mess everywhere Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear Ponytails/Pigtails Category:FullSize Doll as Pets